Squarish Circles
by Matchacha
Summary: She's bound by rules and he has none. OliKai oneshot.


_**Squarish Circles**_

* * *

Kaiko Shion was anything but pleasant in the current class, homeroom. The way the students few rows in front of her slouched over their desks was pissing her off big time and the sounds of her equally bored classmates grated on her nerves. Right now she wanted nothing more but to sock an unsuspecting person in the face and leave a broken bloody nose in the process. The teacher seemed like a good option.

She inhaled sharply. Maybe her period was coming?

Everyone in this classroom of second years knows her as the sweet and shy baby sister of Kaito Shion, the captain of the soccer team. No one in this classroom knows that all the adjectives used in that previous sentence (aside from sister, of course) are pure bullshit and that with his muddle-headedness Kaito was the most benched player of the team. Being the sweet and shy baby sister was mutually beneficial for them; it gave Kaito positions in clubs and Kaiko an untouchable status. People would be touched by her supportive little sibling act and elect Kaito for some important role. In turn, people wouldn't pick on her, the precious Kaiko who loved her brother so much.

Kaiko wasn't feeling her façade at the moment. At least no one would see her murderous glare. For once, not being able to pick her own seat wasn't so bad. The back seats were nice.

This class had an odd number of students which left the window seat next to her empty, but the desk on her right was as occupied as the person sitting in it. The blonde boy seemed to be staring at the teacher in rapt attention, listening to the greying old coot blubber about discipline and careers. She could only infer, given that his left eye was covered up with a white patch. Sheesh, what a goody-two-shoes.

Kaiko collected her composure. "Hey cyclops."

The boy tilted his head a bit and looked at her with his one gold eye. And what a pretty eye it was. His hair was tousled and it was kind of similar to that one kid called Kagamine, was it? But this boy didn't have a ponytail wasn't feminine, ha. "Hey… you." They've never met. He must be new, because no one would look so suspicious at her, sweet and shy baby sister Kaiko.

She allowed a smile to stretch across her lips. "I'm Kaiko. Are you new?"

"Kaiko," he repeated carefully. "I'm Oliver. It's my second day here, actually."

Wonderful. Just the day before she had to accompany her moronic brother to the hospital for a broken arm. It was unlikely she could personally choose her seat after missing the first day.

"I see…" She stopped before the teacher could pick up on their chat. Oliver, huh? He was definitely better than Mikuo or Gakupo.

"You'll need to fill in this form by the end of homeroom. Some students weren't around yesterday so I'm giving it out today." _Don't give me that look, old man. Blame my stupid brother! _"And fill in every blank!" The teacher barked.

Kaiko wanted to flip a table, scream, anything. But she was Kaito's sister. She could only sigh as the document travelled across the rows of students and to her. It was a personality quiz, and double sided to boot.

She chewed on her pencil. Personality tests and whatnot were always cumbersome for her. It would be a raging war between her cynical, annoyed self and her honest-to-goodness bubbly image every time. To amend this problem, she always picked her seat next to naïve energetic type students and swap papers with them. It was risky since she had to work her magic just as the teacher collected the tests, but it always worked. All it took was a quick "hey, can I see your test?" and a "oh, I marked an extra circle, oops!" followed by a quick sleight of hand with her eraser for the name switching. Because her partner would be a naïve energetic type, they never noticed.

Today her circumstances were completely against her. Oliver didn't fit into that category and he was more of the quiet, cautious type. He was the only person next to her and swapping names with the student in front of her would be too suspicious. Even if she did use Oliver, he would see through her trick easily.

Damn it. It was all because of her birdbrained doofus brother! Kaiko stared at the paper with disgust.

"Finally, something to relieve my boredom."

She glanced at the now gleeful Oliver. Her attention was drawn towards his blue pencil and the little rectangles he left on top of the indicated oval bubbles.

"O-Oliver!" She didn't need to falsify her squeak. "You're supposed to use a _pencil _and shade _inside the lines_!"

"Shh," Oliver shushed. "This is a pencil. And these lines? I'm shading in my own." He blinked—er—winked.

That was…

That was GENIUS!

"You're using a color _pencil_… and shading in _your own lines_."

"Exactly. Are you gonna tell teacher?"

Kaiko gaped at him. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't tell on a smarty-pants."

"It's just a loophole," Oliver said sheepishly. "But a good loophole!"

"Damn straight."

Whoops, sweetiepie Kaiko wasn't supposed to say that.

Oliver beamed at her. "You know it." Then again, he didn't know about that Kaiko. He was talking to _her_, the not-so-jolly Kaiko Shion who secretly wanted to throw her brother off a cliff.

It was nothing short of refreshing.

Kaiko turned to her own personality quiz. She had already filled in an oval in plain grey. It was the answer "Yes" to the question _You find it difficult to talk about your emotions_.

That wouldn't be the case anymore, not with the rebel next to her.

She picked up her eraser.

* * *

"Oliver and Kaiko! You had one job to fill these in with pencil, not blue color pencil and pink highlighter!"

Other students snickered.

"I'm not apologizing for my creativity, sir!"

"Neither am I!"

The giggles ceased.

"Both of you get detention!"

Everyone's eyes on them were unsettling. Well, not like she cared anymore. Kaito can work his way up the system himself.

Kaiko grinned widely. Oliver shrugged and laughed.

* * *

"Hey Kaiko."

"What?"

"Doesn't this look good?"

It was a pencil sketch of a little bird sitting on top of a captain sailor hat.

She would've complimented his drawing skill, but this was a sketch on the back of a detention slip.

Oliver looked proud. "It's a goldfinch. I call him James."

Kaiko threw her eraser at him.

_end_

* * *

_**Author's note**_

Words: 918

Inspiration: school (duh) and bored-to-insanity artists

Ahh, that was fun to write! I believe this is the first story with this pairing to exist, even if it's not super-fluffy or romantic. Man am I proud. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a review if you like!


End file.
